Frozen
by bloodonthepages
Summary: Post cold-war fic. Russia didn't know how empty his house was until they had left...


His house was cold. Had noticed that before? He knew that it was large and spacious, and that therefore it would be drafty. But had it ever really been this…

(lonely)

Frigid? He'd have to ask Lith- well, no, but he'd find a way to fix the problem. He was still one of the most powerful mother countries ever, right? **Right?** Stalin had promised him, he _promised_ he'd end all of his country's torment…

It was cold.

So cold.

But what did Ivan care? He'd dealt with General Winter before. Noble Winter, protecting him from enemies, helping the Motherland. Covering the virgin ground with a layer of soft, pure snow. Keeping out busy bodies like Ludwig and Feliks and Francis and Arthur.

(and Ravias and Toris and Eduard and Gilbert and his sisters)

Horrible, cruel Winter. More cold and calculating than Ludwig could ever hope to be. More of a nuisance than Feliks. More unsympathetic than Francis and Arthur combined. Ravaging his lands. Chilling him to the bone. Causing everything he touched without gloves to freeze. Pushing everyone away, away, away…

(I have only myself to blame)

Why didn't they come back when that God-awful capitalist pig dragged them away? Sure it was cold, but his uranium could certainly keep them all warm. They'd just have to stay away from Chernobyl is all. And Siberia, because all the heat in the world couldn't warm you _there_. But he doubted they'd live in his eyes. They never even, heh, _looked_ into his eyes all of these years. Why would they want to _live_ there?

Why hadn't they ever looked into his eyes?

(They're afraid of what they may find)

Were they _afraid? _ What did they have to be afraid of? He was kind Mother Russia, taking care of his children. True, he was cruel to his enemies. And unruly children must be disciplined. But the only truly disrespectful one was Gilbert, who had been swiftly dealt with. Hard to be hot blooded without a heart after all, and it made it _so_ painful to breathe…

But ah, the house. He wandered throughout its long hallways now, vodka in hand. Peeking into rooms if he heard a sound that reminded him of…

But no. It was never any of them.

He took a swing and almost spat it out. It was halfway frozen down his throat. So much for alcohol _warming the body up._ It was this damn house, that's what it was. Or was it him? Hard to tell.

It was hard to live in Russia. The ground was almost always frozen solid. He could never plant any seeds for sunflowers. Alfred had _fields_ of them, but refused to share even one. What a greedy child. All he wanted was a little warmth…

(kind of hard when you freeze everything to the touch)

He took another swing, not choking this time. It started to feel good. He emptied about half the bottle. He wandered the hallways, calling out Toris, Toris! Ravias! Eduard? …Gilbert? N-Natelya?

No one answered. No one was there.

They were gone, gone, gone…

And he was frozen.

And then he _did _ catch sight of someone. His reflection in a mirror.

"Hallo," he called, waving at it. Taking a step closer, he asked,

"Are _you_ going to leave me, too?"

He stared at himself, into the vast wastelands of Siberia. "You _are,_ aren't you?! Traitor!" He punched the glass. His gloves were off, so the glass froze and cracked. He punch again, it shattered. His hand was bleeding. Was his blood cold as well?

Russia crashed to the ground on his knees, sobbing. His tears froze and stuck to his cheeks. His face was bloodless.

"Don't leave, don't leave," he cried, choking on his tears. Gasping. Gathering up all of the broken shards toward him, not caring about the nicks and cuts.

"I promise, I promise I'll…"

(Promise what? You're too twisted to love)

"I'll…"

Promise what?

He had no answer for himself as curled up alone, on the ground still sobbing, in his once familiar house.

0000

I don't know why, but every time I think of a Russia fic he always had the ability to freeze things at the touch. Just accept it.

Chernobyl- it once held a uranium power plant, but one day there was a leak and everyone in the area surrounding the plant going nuclear poisoning and died or became horribly mutated. What fun!

Prussia's heart- Prussia's capital was no more once the wall came up. Since I think that heart represents the capital, during Cold War Gilbert was fuuuuuucked =.=


End file.
